His Love For Her
by Nadine8799
Summary: Kai and Misaki were childhood friend. Inseparable and always so happy and bubbly. But, their parents died and both of them went separated way. Now they are entering high school. Who would've know? That both of them went to the same school.
1. Fate

**Fate**

It was when they were really young. When Kai and Misaki was really young.

A young Kai and a young Misaki when they were about second grade of elementary school. They walked down the pavement to Miyaji's School Campus. Where Miyaji, from kindergarten to senior high school were build. holding hands and a smile on their face. The cherry blossoms petals falling from their trees made the walking pair looks cuter, according to people around them who were watching.

The young Kai then let go of Misaki's hand suddenly, much to Misaki dismay of losing his warmth. But when Kai showed her four copies of 'Omniscience Regalia, Minerva' in his hand. Misaki smiled happily and clapped her hand together.

"Happy birthday, Ki-chan!" Kai smiled sweetly at his childhood friend since kindergarten. He gave the four cards of Minerva to Misaki. Misaki immediately, after adoring them, put them inside a safe place in her bag. After that, she hugged her best friend who knew her inside out. Kai was used to hugs since he knew his little childhood friend love hugs. But he never really want it to disappear.

"Oh yeah! Ki-kun, it's not your birthday butI wanted to give you this" and Misaki showed four copies of 'Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant' to Kai happily. Kai retrieved it and did the very same thing as Misaki before. After admiring it he quickly put it in a safe place of his bag. What different was that Kai didn't hug her. Instead, he simply make their forehead touched and muttered a small thank you.

Ki-chan and Ki-kun. Well it wasn't their fault that their names ending was Ki. Tokura Misa**ki** and Kai Toshi**ki. **Plus, they were still kids. This name similarity and cardfighting hobby made them closer. Not stopping there, since they are loyal to each other that made them both inseparable, they always were. Either when playing sports or studying or cardfighting. Kai was also very protective of Misaki. But, Misaki when she was young wanted to prove that she can protect herself. After both of them had black belts in Karate, they just did a compromise and protect each other. Still, it must be noted that Misaki is a girl.

This happy moments was their life when they were really happy as children. Achieving more to make their parents proud and making each other comfortable of their life.

As sad it is, nothing stayed the same.

"Mom?... Dad?..." Misaki slumped to the dirty road as she watched her parents card turnover and was on fire. On the other side of the city, Kai open his eyes to find himself in the hospital and he caught nurses talking that his parents died. At the same time but different accidents both Kai and Misaki lost their parents and their uncle took them in.

Something sadder that that? Maybe the fact that they didn't even see each other after the accidents. Kai was forced to go right away from the city. Misaki didn't go to school at all. All they did was write a letter to each other of what happen and they never contact each other again.

* * *

At the very last it's been seven years. Seven good years of not interacting, communicating, looking or even knowing about each other situations. it's not because they didn't want to. Heck they would even stop whatever they were doing if it was to see each other again and when they were little phones were not allowed for kids yet.

Of course, Kai can never forget of his best and only childhood friend. No one could ever replace her. It's not like he ever wanted a replacement. He would only choose Misaki if he were to choose any other girl to be his childhood friend. When the years passes. They both grew a cold personality, just to hide the past they were in before. They would ignore things that they thought as not important.

Kai walked down the pavement to the Miyaji Campus. Ironic huh? He thought it would only be a dream ti be able to walk here again. But, his uncle suddenly have a job going on and he was allowed to move back here again, living alone. All his bills will be payed and he would always have months money.

Kai looked up to the cherry blossoms petals falling down. The exact same pavement he walk on when he and Misaki first met As kindergarten students. There's nothing wrong with him, but Kai sat on a side bench and a memory of his played back as if it was happening right in front of him.

_"Kai Toshiki?" His name run out of Misaki's little lips. Kai, still holding his deck on his hand, turned around and saw Misaki who was blushing from embarrassment. He run through his memories trying to remember something and finally found his answer._

_"Tokura Misaki, right?"_

_"Yes!" Misaki answered fast. "Um... Do you want to be friend with me?" Misaki asked. Kai can only stared at this shy little girl in front of him. When Kai saw her actions, he realised that she took all her courage just to ask this question. Kai grabbed her open hand and started walking, while Misaki only followed from behind. Grabbing her hand caught her attention. When Misaki look up, she saw Kai smile for the first time. Misaki realised by then Kai had a warm smile that can make people smile too._

_"Of course... Tokura-san"_

_"Um! Can we make up a nickname?" Misaki asked still blushing but she held Kai's hand back._

_"Then...-"_

_"Ki-kun!" Misaki suddenly shouted. Kai looked at her, confused. Till he realise that Misaki actually took the last two alphabet of his name. When he thought about it, she also have the same as him._

_"Then, I'll call you Ki-chan" Kai said and look at Misaki. Misaki lips curled up and for the very first time, Kai saw Misaki's smile. Kai who had the warm smile realised that Misaki had almost a similar smile to his. But rather than making people smile to Misaki's smile would make people comforted. Even when he was little, Kai had thought that suddenly an angel came down from Heaven and smile for him._

Kai snapped out of his sweet memory of their first time meeting when a petal of cherry blossom stop at the top of his deck. He brushed the petal of with a cold expression and stood up. He started walking again. Then a blond-haired boy, almost the same height as him suddenly ran pass him. A few meters in front of him, the the boy turn around and wave his hand up to the sky.

"I'm leaving you behind if you don't run, Misaki-chan!" The boy shouted. Hearing the blond-boy shouted 'Misaki', Kai turned around. Only to find, with a cold expression Misaki ran past him in front of his eyes. For Kai it was as if time stood still. Like as if Misaki ran past him slowly. Kai knew Misaki didn't care he was there or maybe because she wasn't looking there, she didn't notice Kai was there.

"I'm gonna get you back one day, Taishi-kun!" She shouted as she now was far in front of him. Her now short hair dances with the wind. Kai felt his heart stop. He found himself paralysed by the beauty that just pass him. When he realised it the bell rang and Misaki and the boy name Taishi entered the same school he will attend.

"Is this what they call fate?" Kai asked himself as he ran to the teachers lounge.


	2. Ki-kun - Ki-chan

**Ki-kun - Ki-chan**

Miwa Taishi ran through the hallway with a happy face. He didn't run to anyone but sometimes he was almost close to making a mess with them. He entered the teacher lounge and searched for the one who had called him, Mark-sensei. When he came in, he saw Kai reading the file that was given to him.

"Miwa-kun" Mark-sensei called him. Miwa walked calmly toward his teacher. "Miwa-kun, this is Kai Toshiki-kun. Please show him the class and take care of him. Kai-kun, this is Miwa Taishi-kun, the class president" Mark-sensei introduced them.

Miwa shook hands with Kai and gave his usual bright smile. Kai saw this and knew Miwa is a cheerful, bubbly person. Both of them started walking to the class. In the teacher lounge, a teacher came in the room.

"Wait, did Kai Toshiki-san just pass?" The teacher asked the whole room.

"Apparently yes, that is Kai Toshiki" Mark-sensei answered. Then the teacher, making a weird expression said,

"Teachers, I'm saying this because I've experienced it. Please do make yourself aware to NOT make Kai look bad or anything like that. Because-"

With Miwa and Kai... They were still walking and Miwa was talking the whole way through. First it was about the school to facilities and now they are talking about club. "And, and... In this school we have a cardfighting club. The only member right now are Yotsue Akari, Tokura Misaki and I though. You probably don't know Misaki-san and Akari-chan yet huh?"

"...actu-" Kai tried cutting in. Trying to cut in for about the seventh time now.

"You'll get to know them fast, I'm sure of it" but... It seems Miwa didn't listen. When they arrived in the classroom everyone else were busy with their own stuffs. Kai looked at the whole classroom, secretly hoping he would be in the same class as his childhood friend. But no, he didn't see her anywhere inside.

Mark-sensei came inside the class when the bell rings. Everyone else sat on their seat while Kai just sat on an empty bench. Everyone who finally realized the new presence around, they eyed him. "Class... We have a new or a student that came back actually. Kai-kun, please introduce yourself"

Kai walked to the front and wrote his name at the blackboard. He turned around and looked at everyone. There's ten to fifteen familiar faces for him but he's guessing they probably forgot. Kai was just about to open his mouth when suddenly the door open. Came in Tokura Misaki and another green-haired girl Kai don't know.

"...Kai Toshiki!?" Misaki said as she look at him unbelievably. Kai look at her, he was so relieved she didn't forget him.

"Eh? Tokura-sama?" Said a few boys in the classroom, which annoys Kai a bit.

"...wait, Kai-sama!?" Then shouted a few girls in the classroom, which this time annoys Misaki.

"It already started I guess..." Mark-sensei sighed and massage his head.

_"Because both of them since elementary already have their own fan club"_

"Kai-kun, this is Tokura Misaki, this class' vice-president and behind her is Yotsue Akari, this class' secretary" said Mark-sensei. Akari and Misaki bowed, which was returned by Kai. Then the girls walked to their seat. "Kai-kun, your seat is beside Yotsue-san"

Kai walked to his seat. His seat is behind Miwa, Misaki's seat is beside Miwa in front of Akari. Kai sat on his seat and started to prepare himself to study. "Tokura, can I borrow your book?" Kai asked, he didn't have any real memos in his book and he knew about Misaki's eidetic memory.

"Sure, here you go Kai-kun" Misaki said, somehow looking a bit disappointed as she gave her notebook. Though only Kai and Miwa noticed.

"Thanks"

"Something wrong Misaki?" Miwa asked worried. Misaki threw the disappointed expression off her face and smiled to Miwa. Making him less worried.

"Oh nothing" she said.

* * *

Kai went to the rooftop. It's a place no students are allowed. Kai's not a really problem child but he always go to the rooftop at lunch break. He looked up to the bright sky covered by light clouds. His expression lighten and he drew out his bread and drink. He wasn't able to eat it yet.

The door behind him creaked. Before Kai had the chance to turn around, someone hugged him from behind. Hugging him tightly as if trying to tell him how much she misses him and don't want him to go again. He knew right away it was Misaki.

"Ki-kun... It's really Ki-kun right?" Misaki asked as her voice hinted she was almost in the edge of crying.

Kai threw his lunch to the floor and turned around with Misaki still hugging him. Kai brushed Misaki's hair softly. Misaki who used to be the same height as him is now shorter than him, around few centimeters shorter. Kai said with a reassuring voice, "Ki-chan I'm back"

"Why did you call me Tokura?" Misaki asked as a bit of her tears started to form.

"You didn't call me Ki-kun when you saw me so..." Kai reasoned. Using his bigger hand, he brushed the tears off before falling.

"So you thought I forgot? You know my memory-"

"Of course, a really vivid one" Kai praised her. Misaki's face lighten. At her point of view, Kai didn't change a bit inside. Though she does feel something different. They both enjoyed the hug, after a long time not meeting each other. They were so into it, they didn't realize one thing. A loud bottle that fell to the floor broke Kai and Misaki's hug.

"Mind explaining to us?"

* * *

"So basically Misaki have a childhood friend who went away before I met her and now he came back..." Akari said. Misaki and Kai have just finished talking about their past and it was long. They finished their lunch while talking too. It was a good thing it didn't take too long and they still have around twenty minutes before afternoon class start. Miwa closed his lunchbox.

"So Ki-chan~" and a fist caught Miwa. He held his hurting hand and look beside him, where Kai was glaring at him. "What are you doing Kai?"

"Sorry, I do not prefer any other people calling us by our nicknames" Kai answered and Misaki nodded in agreement. Miwa looked at his best friend and new friend as he pouted. Akari smiled playfully and brushed Miwa's hurting hand.

"Ki-kun... You are going to join the cardfight club, right?" Misaki asked as she closes her lunchbox and look at Kai wanting him to say 'yes'.

"Of course, Ki-chan" Kai answered.

"You play?!" Akari asked in surprised. Miwa also took a look at him.

"Remember when we were little and I said a boy taught me vanguard?" Misaki asked. Akari and Miwa nodded, looking at Kai and Misaki. "Kai was the one who taught me"

A loud scream was heard from the roof. Because Misaki, Kai, Akari and Miwa ran away before the teachers came to check and they didn't leave any sign behind. A rumor started spreading that there's a ghost on the rooftop that awaits anyone who go there.

* * *

**Author Note: **Hey Guys and Girls! Thank you for the reviews and favorites and followers. I'm making this author note because of two thing:

**1\. I want to know your opinion.**

Since Kai and Misaki are childhood friend here. I want you guys to give your opinions of what scene you wan to happen in this story! I'll try my best putting it in, just leave it in the review!

**2\. I won't be writing for a while.**

I have an important exam. If I don't pass this I have to repeat a whole year. So, I'm hoping that you guys would give around three weeks or a month... Wish me luck!


	3. No More

Author note: This is for the guest that asked for Kai's fan bullying Misaki. Please. Don't ever ask something like that again. Also... forget my review. My so amazing best friend helped me and now I can open ffn as much as I want. Thank her for me being able to continue writing fanfiction. And I'm really sorry I stopped this for like months.

* * *

**No More**

"Do you really need to shout Akari?" Misaki asked once more as she tried balancing her breath once more. They had just ran from the rooftop to the class and was really lucky that they weren't caught by a teacher on the way. Miwa and Kai watched helplessly at the two girls.

"But Misaki! If I remember right, you said he is three times stronger than you and never once you beaten him!" Akari said once more. Kai raised his eyebrow when he thought of a scene about Misaki talking about their past.

"Yeah" Misaki simply answered.

"And no one can beat you in this school!"

"...so?" Misaki asked once more. Confused of what Akari was trying to imply. Kai heard what Akari said and smirked.

"Wow Ki-chan. Did you maybe get stronger?" Kai asked as he pulled out his deck from his pocket. Misaki smiled as she knew where it was leading to. Akari sighed at what she saw, cardfighters are cardfighters after all.

"Maybe. Maybe not"

"Wanna fight?" Kai offered.

"Yeah!" Misaki answered with no hesitation. Surely, they were going to play but Miwa cut in.

"Wait Misaki... can I try?" Miwa asked. Misaki sighed. Akari was jealous. Simply to explain, Misaki knew Miwa had a crush on her. After all she met him after she met Kai so Miwa knew so very little about Kai and thought he might had a chance. But Misaki just don't like anyone, nor does she have a crush on anyone. Yet, Akari openly showed that she actually had a crush on Miwa but Miwa was too oblivious to know that. Kai gave a confused expression but kept his cool.

"You want to fight me?"

"Yes. There's no way anyone could be stronger than Misaki. Even I never beat her" Miwa stated. Kai was a bit hesitating. But when he saw at Misaki smiling at him as if she was saying 'just accept it, just accept it'

"...okay. You're on"

* * *

"I lost?"

"Well you put up a good fight. Did you train with Ki-chan? Then maybe you did get stronger Ki-chan" Kai smiled. Misaki smiled at him in return too. But Miwa was actually hoping for him to win to prove that Misaki should be with him. Kai went closer to Misaki and gave a sign that he wanted to play. Misaki obliged. But the bell rung. Kai, Misaki, Miwa and Akari ran to their classroom right away. Almost getting caught is fun, but real risky, especially they have two straight A students with them. Kai sighed. He haven't had the chance to play with Misaki and the bell must ring. Kai looked behind him where Misaki was running along with them excitedly.

'Well, I guess I'll ask later'

* * *

Kai snapped to reality when the bell rung. He had been daydreaming all lesson sessions. Lucky enough not to be caught. Kai took his books and put it inside his bag. On his way out he realised one thing he forgot. Ki-chan. Kai turned around to face the class and his eyes searched for Misaki. A finger loosely tap on Kai's shoulder. he turned around to find Akari intensely looking at him. Akari sighed. "Misaki was taken by your fans outside the class just a few minutes ago"

Kai's eyes widen. It can't be happening again. Really, it's scary how much girls would go for someone they admired. Kai gave his bag to Akari and ran outside the class where Akari pointed before. He was panting. He doesn't want the past to happen. Especially when she almost got sent to the hospital because his fans were starting to take all of it too seriously.

"Ki-chan!" Kai shouted. Wanting to hear a reply from his sweet childhood friend. It was when he took a rest he heard it.

"You girls are still up for this? I thought you all had given up?" Clearly it was Misaki's voice. How happy Kai was to hear her voice. And she's just right on the other side of the wall. Misaki shifted, being surrounded like this is actually usual for her. Since lots of Kai's fans would actually corner her to threaten her to never be next to Kai though it never affect her.

"He's back now. This is supposed to be our chance, so don't take it away from us. We'll warn you again-"

"Don't. Go. Near. Kai. -Sama. Hey I've heard it since I'm young. I know. But I think you also know it won't work on me" Misaki said in a mocking tone which Kai didn't expected. Kai sighed, usually he need to save her from his fans, usually she would cry. But they're growing up, there's no way Misaki would cry over something like that. Kai's fans were hesitating and Misaki saw it and took it as her advantage. "Well then, if you have nothing to say, I'll go now"

Kai smiled when he knew no damages were done. But he had a weird feeling something wrong will happen and strangely Misaki felt it too. Misaki returned to class where Akari and Miwa were waiting patiently and Kai came after her. Kai was watching every corner they passed through. The bad feeling didn't left him even after they went off from school to go back home. Miwa and Akari went off another direction when Kai and Misaki went off on the same direction. It was not silent like how Kai thought it would be though.

"So~ does any girl confess to you in your previous school?"

"You can't believe how many. But I think more guys actually confesses to you more... maybe even a few girls" Kai joked and as return received a light puch on his side. Kai looked down and found a cutely pouting Misaki. With just a few conversations Misaki and Kai actually forgot the bad feeling. Till they reached where they have to separate. The bad feeling rose up again. Really, Kai don't want to leave her.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Ki-kun"

"Yeah... be safe, okay?"


	4. 1 A New Life

In this world 1% of the human living are were cats. They have cat ears, cat tail and a cat like attitude. But many despises them as they have better senses than them.

**A New Life**

Kai found her. Sitting on the back alley. Head on her knees. Crying desperately which was covered by the sound of the rain. Wet and limp. Dirty and sick. Being that he love kittens and cats, Kai offered his hand at her. She looked up. Her cat ears roses and her cat tail move to cover her face.

"Would you like to go home with me? I'll treat you well" Kai asked, trying to convince her.

"But you will get nothing in return from me" she complained.

"I don't want anything in return from now, all you have to do is accept my hand"

So she did. She stood up, limp and was only weighing on him. But he accepted her as he pulled her till she was resting comfortably on his back. Kai started walking toward his apartment with a were-cat on his back, sleeping soundly.

* * *

'Weird. Why would anyone pick a were-cat up?' She asked herself. Because of her, Kai's back was wet and he's probably going to catch a cold. Still, after putting his jacket on the laundry he face her with a warm smile, almost considerate... almost like they've met before... almost like it was the usual thing.

"Do you remember your name?"

"I don't"

"Let's call you Tokura Misaki. Will that be a problem?"

"No"

"Do you remember how old are you?"

"I don't know exactly"

"Let's say you're the same as me, 21 years old"

"Do you remember your family or previous owner?"

"I got separated with my family since little and I only have one owner, but he left this country"

Kai smiled and it made Misaki curious. Is there something he's hiding from her? Something that might mean something important between both of them? But Kai didn't say anything afterwards. He just took her hands gently and pushed her to the bath. He gave a few things for her to use and a his t-shirt to her. Misaki didn't complain and used the bathroom.

"I never thought I would meet her again" Kai said to himself as he sat down on the couch, tired. It was a really tiring day. After work, there's still another work and he have to do chores around the apartment and he have to buy groceries. So many things to do while he only have two hands. Now he found her.

There's only two possible outcome:

1\. Things will get worse.k

2\. Things will get better.

"Thank you for letting me use the bathroom" Misaki said, popping her head from the door and Kai stood up. Misaki thought of the things she could at least try to do to pay him back for picking her up. When Kai was about to pick up the laundry, Misaki saw it and while stuttering she offered, "uh... I can do the chores for you"

"No. No... Just get yourself used to this place first" Kai said as he pick up the laundry. Misaki, with her cat agility ran across the room to his side. Kai was startled of Misaki suddenly appearing but he remembered once he was used to it. Misaki kept holding the laundry without saying a word, maybe she's still thinking of what to say? Kai took the first move, "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah"

With much hesitation, Kai let go of the laundry and patted Misaki's wet hair between her ears, "I'll leave it to you then"

Misaki found it funny that she knew where everything was. She knew where to wash the clothes. She knew where to find the bleach. She knew where everything was. As if she had been here before. What was it that made it feel like it? She doesn't know. Cause she can't think of any memory about her previous owner.

Yes. She once had an owner.

She once have an owner with the same age as her, about her height and caring. The owner gave her a collar once although cats and collars doesnj't really match, Misaki took good care of that light red small collar around her neck. But she doesn't remember anything else. She doesn't remember neither the owner name, why he left nor where the collar went.

All she remembered that, after that memory... She was left alone on the streets for years.

Of course, she tried searching for that long-lost owner. But that's not easy.

She just hoped with this new life, with a possibly new owner...

She could forget the sad memories.

* * *

Author note: I gotta be honest, I don't really have an idea of what to write on this story. Doesn't mean I give the story up yet. This side story is a story about both of them in a nother life... I'll probably link this side story with the real story in a way. But just to be safe, I'll update this side story after 3 chapter of the story. Hope you guys like it~


End file.
